Tracking Winter
by fezzesandcheekbones
Summary: First fanfic. Steve and Sam are tracking the Winter Soldier, danger, peril and friendship lay ahead. Not going to be a romance Stucky fic, just about the bromance between them. Will include all of the avengers, and a lot of Tony and Steve moments. Please read and review, it is so much better than this summary I assure you. :). Enjoy...
1. Falcon and the Soldier

**_Steve stared around the desolate waste ground. Looking for Bucky was taking forever but there was no way he was ever going to give up. That was what he had done before on the train and his best friend had paid the price. Now it was up to the Captain to sort it all out. Striding over the muddied rutted ground, Steve placed his shield on his right arm, wary of any Hydra or SHIELD agents that were still looking for him. Although Steve never actually liked to fight, at the present moment the Captain was hoping for a full scale battle just so that he could get rid of this excess growing frustration he was feeling. It was a dreadful feeling when your best friend who was practically family couldn't even recognise you. Steve jumped slightly as The Falcon spoke in his ear through their earpieces._**

**_"_****_Any sign Cap?"_**

**_"_****_No nothing yet." He replied wearily._**

**_"_****_You okay man?"_**

**_"_****_I'll be fine Sam. It's Bucky who needs us."_**

**_"_****_What will you do when you find him? I won't let him almost kill you again!" _**

**_"_****_I'll speak to him. He's starting to remember. He saved my life."_**

**_"_****_Yea of course he did Steve," his voice thick with sarcasm. _**

**_"_****_Well who else dragged me out of the lake then Sam? You? No I didn't think so, I was drowning god damn it." Steve shouted in frustration. After a minute of awkward silence he said earnestly. "I'm sorry Sam."_**

**_"_****_Its okay Captain, we will find him. You have to believe that."_**

**_Steve pinched the bridge of his nose and taking a deep breath replied with exhaustion. "Nothing here, starting to head back. Get the car ready."_**

**_"_****_Received and understood. Over and out."_**

**_Steve allowed himself a small smile and started to jog past the line of broken trees and metal fragments, eager to be away looking for another lead. A few minutes later and he was back at the jeep that Fury had lent them; Sam was stood beside it with his leg resting against the door. Seeing the Captain he jumped up and tossed something to him. With his advanced reflexes, Steve caught it easily and looked down curiously at the car keys in his hand. Usually Sam didn't let him anywhere near the car but now he was being allowed to drive it, Steve knew he was forgiven._**

**_"_****_Ready Steve?"_**

**_"_****_Always, let's go. Allonsy." Steve said excitedly._**

**_"_****_Been catching up with Doctor Who have we?" Sam laughed._**

**_"_****_Affirmative," Steve winked and climbed into the driver's seat. "I like number 10, although 11 is brilliant. Then again 9 was fantastic."_**

**_"_****_Well what I always say is, why pick a favourite actor when they all play the same person."_**

**_Putting the keys into the ignition, Steve tried to start the car. Only to have it stall one second later. Sam leaned forward in worry and raised his arm to ask Steve something but didn't get a chance. The car stalled again and the Captain irritably muttered, "I can ride a motorcycle, they cannot be that different! Stupid motorcar!" _**

**_He leant back and rubbed his temples for a few seconds before stepping back out of the car, walking round to the passenger side and buckling himself in. Sam was already in the opposite seat and had started the car up, ready to leave. As soon as they were both safe and secure within the buckles the car began to move, onto the next part of their journey._**

**_..._**

**_"_****_You okay Captain?" Sam asked with concern after more than 8 minutes of silence. _**

**_"_****_Yes Sam, I'm fine... Where are we off to now? The _****United****_ Kingdom or Turkey?" _**

**_"_****_I think that England would be the best bet, its the freshest lead."_**

**_Steve laughed ironically, "Bucky always wanted to visit the United Kingdom."_**

**_Steve laughed quietly, "You can just call it the UK or England Steve, even Britain is fine."_**

**_"_****_Really? That's changed since my day." Steve muttered with a furrowed brow. For a moment you clearly see that he was a man out of time who had not quite caught up with the rest of the world. _**

**_Putting on the radio, he flicked through the channels absentmindedly; "How's this?" Steve asked Sam. Classical music filled the car, the violin notes twinkling daintily through the silence._**

**_"_****_Perfect." He replied quietly. They listened for a couple of minutes to the floating dancing notes emitting from the radio, The Captain was starting to relax and had leant back into the plush leather seat with his eyes closed. Then in such a quiet voice and with eyes still closed Steve asked, "We will find him won't we?" Sam almost couldn't hear but replied with passion,_**

**_"_****_Of course we will Cap." _**

**_Sam glanced over at the Captain and at his seemingly peaceful and still body that was anything but. Sorrow and pity swelled within Sam's heart for the lost man trying to find his messed up family. Turning his eyes back towards the road he pushed the accelerator further down and sped towards Bucky Barnes, hopefully._**

**_Over rugged terrain they travelled passing sparse lifeless trees and derelict buildings crumbling in the wind, through empty villages where people peered from behind their curtains in fear and suspicion, past starving skeletal dogs scouring the streets for scraps of food and to the country and hills beyond. Through narrow valleys they travelled, over streams and ponds on the ground, mud, rain, wind, snow. They combated all elements escaping from the destitute land now behind them. But escaping was just the beginning, then they had to avoid being seem by the soilders. _**

**_Unknown to them driving along, danger was approaching and quickly. Steve began to hum along to the music and its jazzy tempo, with Sam tapping his fingers on the steering wheel._**

**_BANG!_**

**_A bomb flew underneath the car and exploded flinging the machine up in the air as if it were weightless, both passengers were flung around like rag dolls as the car toppled over and over, crashing on both wheels and the roof. They came to a jaggered halt on all four wheels._**

**_*Body armour at 67% capacity, emergency evacuation recommended.*_**

**_Steve groaned and groggily looked over at Sam. There was no movement_**

**_from the falcon._**

**_"_****_SAM!" The Captain called, concern in every syllable._**

**_*The driver has a concussion and a broken arm and rib, morphine injection recommended.*_**

**_With this the car revealed a needle with clear liquid in, Steve grabbed the_**

**_morphine and stabbed it into Sam's muscled arm. A heavy sigh came from_**

**_the wounded man, Steve hoped he was going to be alright. _****If they actually got**

**out of this alive. **

**_Forcing himself to move across so that he could see out of the windscreen,_**

**_the super soldier hauled his head up enough to glance out only to drop it_**

**_again in horror. The journey they had been on had been in vain, they had tried_**

**_to find them but the soldier had found them first , he had been following them_**

**_since the beginning it seemed, the realisation dawned on Steve._**

**_The soldier was..._**

**_Bucky._**

**_Steve froze what could he do? Two men he had sworn to protect and yet he_**

**_couldn't deal with one without putting the other in more danger. But his heart_**

**_overruled his head, Bucky had to come first. Bit before anything, an order of_**

**_safety for his injured friend, "Um, car?" he asked, no matter how well he was_**

**_adapting to this new era, talking to vehicles and inanimate objects still felt_**

**_like an odd thing to do._**

**_*What is your command Captain?*_**

**_"_****_Safety protocols, keep Sam safe. Evasive manoeuvres, whatever it takes. Understand?"_**

**_*Confirm. Safety features on.*_**

**_Shaking slightly Steve reached over and unlocked the door. With tentative sore movements the super soldier stepped out of the car and closed the heavy metal door behind him. The winter soldier stood watching frowning slightly, his long black hair waving in the slight breeze. His human hand remained clenched whereas his metallic tainted and rusty arm stayed unclenched, whether supposed to be or not was another question altogether. _**

**_Steve limped closer, his leg must have been hit upon the dashboard, until they stood not 5 metres apart._**

**_Each one waited to see who would speak first, it took an eternity but Steve plucked up the courage to speak first. It was a half moan with pain and friendship, his heart hammering as fast as a hummingbird's wings, "Bucky."_**

**_One word but filled with such meaning and hope that the winter soldier took a step back, confusion evident within his eyes._**

**_"_****_Steve? Is that who you are? I've been seeing you in my mind more and more but I don't understand who you are. You were my target! You should be dead, why couldn't I kill you! Why! TELL ME!" The soldier shouted in frustration moving his human hand to his forehead and scraping his nails down his face as if he was going to rip out the memories from his head for all to see._**

**_With this confession Steve had grinned, for the first time in many years it was an ear splitting eye crinkling grin, his friend was remembering him. Steve knew his faith in Bucky was just as strong as ever, they were family and he was going to make him better._**

**_"_****_Your name is James Buchannan Barnes and you are my best friend in the entire world. You were born in 1918 and your family were friends with mine."_**

**_The soldier began to fidget and move around, "Are you okay?" Steve asked in concern as the soldier began to pale and wobble on the spot. _**

**_"_****_Keep talking." The soldier demanded, "Tell me stories."_**

**_He was definitely wobbling now, his legs placed far apart for stability, the metal arm at his side looking lifeless and worn. Steve automatically reached out an arm for the man to grab, the soldier's human hand grabbed out and took Steve's arm firmly. _**

**_"_****_Right, I'll start as close to the beginning as I can. But I'll warn you now; this may take some time to tell." Steve warned, half smiling at the warmth of Bucky's hand in his. Especially as it was the first non combat touch they had had in over 70 years. Steve began to speak in a slow rhythmical voice, the voice you'd use to calm a spooking animal or to calm someone down._**

**_"_****_My mam used to tell me that when we were kids we were inseparable, we used to play in your backyard with mud. The pictures I have back home, we look like mud monsters. I was always a little kid, getting sick all the time but you were always there beside me. My guardian angel I used to call you." Steve smiled fondly at the term of endearment before continuing, "Then one day when I was 8 I became really ill. The worst I had ever been-"_**

**_"_****_You had pneumonia didn't you?" Bucky replied sounding tired._**

**_"_****_Yes. The doctors had given me 3 days to live; you were sat beside or on my bed the entire time. I was so ready to give up at one stage but you could sense it I think, you grabbed hold of my hand and started to talk to me. I cant remember what but the only thing keeping me on earth at that stage was your voice, I owe you everything. You just need to remember, and I will help you, If you want me to."_**

**_Bucky's hand became tighter in Steve's, who thought it was in response to his words only to realise one second later that he really was ill as Bucky fell to the floor unconscious. _**

**_"_****_Bucky!" Steve almost shouted. Now that he really looked at the soldier he could see how bad a shape he was in, he was thin and brittle looking, his cheekbones and eyes were more prominent and his metal arm was disfunctioning and broken. He needed Steve's help and Steve agreed even before his friend could ask, it was only fair for the amount of times Bucky had saved him from getting killed in an alleyway. Checking Bucky's pulse and breathing rate, Steve lifted the surprisingly heavy man up and carried him to the waiting car. Placing him across the back seats, Steve made sure he was buckled in safely and moved to the front of the car to check Sam. Then the Captain realised he would have to be the one who drove them to safety, he lifted Sam out of the car and placed him in the passenger chair. Reaching up towards the steering wheel Steve took a deep breath and started the car, when the engine began to rumble Steve allowed himself a small smile before setting off slowly in the damaged car._**

**_"_****_Secure line to Fury please."_**

**_*Communication systems non-functioning*_**

**_"_****_Great thanks," Steve said sarcastically, he was alone in this. He would head back home, to Brooklyn to help his friend remember all the great times they had shared._**

**_Beside him Sam began to stir and moan, grasping his head. Slowly he turned to Steve and said slurred,_**

**_"_****_What happened?"_**

**_"_****_We found him Sam, well he found us." Steve replied with happiness and a smile lighting up his face._**

**_"_****_What!" Sam said in shock, not understanding._**

**_Steve motioned for him to look behind them into the back of the car where the soldier was led. _**

**_Sam tenderly turned wincing slightly and stared in horror at the curled up person led in the back, "Don't want to sound harsh or anything bud, but why isn't he tied up? He did just try and kill us."_**

**_Steve looked offended and replied strictly and with authority, "You will not touch him in any way, apart from to help him. He is under my protection and he needs help. And I am going to get it for him no matter what, with or without your help." Steve said harshly, although he never meant it. He had lost all of his friends and family and Steve needed Sam's help and friendship._**

**_Sam sighed and clutched his arm, he had had a long day but through his pain and worry for Steve, he could tell that the Captain needed him._**

**_"_****_Of course I'll help Steve, you only needed to ask. I'm in this for the long run."_**


	2. Chapter 2- Healing Bucky

After a few hours of travelling and napping, Sam became curious and asked him where they were going, "I was thinking of going back to Brooklyn, to see whether it would help refresh Bucky's memory."

"Good idea, although I might need to see a medic as you call it before hand."

"Of course, and I have no idea how I'm going to get Bucky treated. I can't go to a normal hospital and I can't trust SHIELD, I don't know who to trust and anyone could be HYDRA."

"We will find someone, what about that Banner guy? You said that he was good with technology and stuff."

"That would be okay if I could trust Buck enough with someone else and if they both loose their tempers the consequences could be terrible. And anyway Bruce has gone under cover with the whole HYDRA thing, he didn't want the hulk to get into their hands."

"He seems to be a good guy, you should introduce me sometime."

"I'll do that."

The miles slipped away as they got closer and closer to Brooklyn, The winter soldier hadn't woken and seemed to be as unconscious as ever. Sam was resting with his eyes closed and the Captain was forming a plan to who could help him and his friend. Who could manage with the technology that they had fused to him, who did Steve himself trust.

There was only one man and Steve didn't especially want to be in his debt, especially after what happened to his father, but he was going to have to do it. Tony Stark was the only option.

That was in New York and they had a long journey to reach the now rebuilt city, Steve was concerned that the wouldn't be able to sidetrack to Brooklyn, although both of his friends health came before his own.

...

Arriving in the big city, Steve slotted the car into the multi coloured streams of traffic and set the directions to the new and improved Stark tower, which was now completely running on clean energy. The journey took only a few more minutes compared to the hours on the open road, in which time the Captain hadn't slept a wink, driving in all that time to ensure that they got to Starks as quickly as they could.

Steve pulled the car into Tony's extensive garage, filled with posh and powerful sports cars and trucks. The battered rv looking like a piece of scrap metal between two bright red convertible Ferraris.

Within moments of them pulling in, Tony came tearing down the elevator with concern in his eyes. Steve and the other passengers remained in the car, Bucky had still not woken up and the Captain was feeling extremely worried about his friend.

"Steve, are you ok?" Tony asked racing around to the driver's side of the car and peering in the window. Steve's head was resting on the back of the headrest and for once he looked his age. Opening the car door, he attempted to step out only to almost fall to his knees, however he grasped Tony's shoulder, which was the only thing that was keeping the heavy Captain upright.

"Not really. Tony I have an enormous favour to ask you. You are the only person I can trust with this. Please can you help."

Tony's face looked shocked but when he replied his voice was confident, "Of course, what do you need?"

"Its not me that needs it, he's in the back."

"He?"

"Bucky, my closest friend from before I became this." Steve vaguely indicated to himself before releasing Tony and with an enormous amount of effort straightened up, standing to his enormous height and stepped around to the back door of the car.

Slowly opening the door Steve revealed the curled up Bucky, who was frowning in his dreams. His metal arm was on display and looking at Tony next to him saw an interested gleam in his eye.  
>"Can you fix it?"<p>

"I'll have to see the true extent of the damage to the circuits but yes. I can do that for you Steve."

"Thank you so much Tony." Steve replied his shoulders sagging in relief, gratitude showing in every line of his aged face. "Oh and then there's Sam, he's not as bad as Buck but he still needs medical attention."

"I'll sort it all out but lets get you all upstairs first. No offence Steve but you look terrible."

Steve laughed without humour and started to fetch Bucky out from the back seat of the car,

"Could you get Sam please Tony?"

"Sure thing Capsicle"

Using the all of the remaining energy Steve had left he hoisted the Soldier over his shoulder and began to trudge towards the elevator, glancing behind him he saw that Sam had insisted on walking himself but was leaning heavily on Tony who was considerably smaller than the Falcon.

"Easy big guy," Tony said to Sam who's muscled arm had formed an inescapable grip on his arm. Steve could see Tony wincing in pain but didn't complain as he moved Sam along.

Steve had reached the lifts and was finding it difficult to press the button,

"Jarvis can you get the elevator please" He called vaguely upwards.

*You only had to ask Mr Rodgers* The AI seemed to chide him. The lift opened up and Steve stepped into the large gold coloured elevator. Waiting for Tony to come in and tell JARVIS which floor where they going.

Moments later they were all walking out of the elevator and into the adjoining room. It was a hospital room filled with screens, monitors and equipment,

"Put him on the bed" Tony commanded, placing Sam in the opposite bed. Steve did as he was told and gently placed Bucky onto the bed, putting his head onto one of the goose white pillows.

The next few hours passed in a jumble of meaningless medical words which Steve didn't understand, however Sam was all fixed up and was sleeping peacefully.

Bucky had been placed under anaesthetic to make sure that he didn't wake up during the process. There were wires and tubes streaming from his normal arm and pipes were inserted into his nose to help him breath, whenever Steve looked at his friend Tony could see the sorrow and pain that it caused him. Since they had been at Stark towers Steve hadn't left Bucky's side and was sat on an armchair beside the clinical bed.

The next day and night passed extremely slowly, and both men were continuously working on Bucky. Steve had just sat back down and had started to drift off to sleep for the first time in many days, Tony was getting more and more concerned about his friend and considering Tony didn't usually notice things like that, it was a shock.

*Sir, your package has arrived.*

"Ah brilliant, send it up could you Jarvis." The package contained new stronger parts for the Winter Soldiers arm and parts that had taken them many hours to track down, all this had to be done without Shield's knowledge which was making things take a lot longer. Moments later the lift dinged and Tony ran to get the equipment, there were components with names so complicated that Steve would look at him as if he was speaking a foreign language.

...

When Steve finally awoke he had a pain in his neck and side of his arm where he had slept funny and enough sore spots to pain an entire army. Yawning and stretching his arms up, he realised that someone had put a blanket over him whilst he was asleep and felt touched by the small but meaning full gesture. Standing up he went over to Bucky and touched his forehead gently, he felt slightly feverish and as Tony and Sam were nowhere to be seen he called up to Jarvis quietly.

"Where are Tony and Sam Jarvis?"

*Master is in his laboratory running some of Mr Barnes' blood over and Sam is in the living room watching television. Shall I inform them that you are awake?*

"Not quite yet thank you Jarvis. Was I asleep for long?"

*As you wish Captain and for around 19 and a half hours sir*

Groaning internally at how selfish he had been, Steve sat in the comfortable armchair placed beside the bed and took Bucky's hand.

"Come on Buck, I need you. Please wake up and get better, you wouldn't believe how hard it was being reawaken from the ice to remember that you weren't here beside me but now that I have you back I am never going to give up on you again. I promise on everything I have left that I will never abandon you." Sighing deeply in desperation, Steve continued to talk. "You told me to keep talking so I will. This is the story of James Barnes, my best friend Bucky. From infants in Brooklyn we grew up together through school, you could've had such better friends than me then as you were always the popular guy but you seemed to be happy with me-"

For a moment Steve closed his eyes and missed the slight flickering of Bucky's but when he started to move his fingers, Steve jumped from his skin and tore his eyes open. Bucky had started to mouth something.

"Y-your wrong... you were—the best friend I ever could wish for." Bucky said almost silently but thanks to Steve's enhanced hearing he heard every word.

"I'm starting to realise that now so thank you Steve Rogers, you punk and I'm sorry for attacking you those last few times."

Tears started to pool within Steve's eyes he couldn't remember being this happy in over 70 years but he pushed them back abruptly, "Don't apologise for that ever Buck, it wasn't you. You were being controlled by Hydra."

*Pardon me Mr Rogers but Sir is coming this way, his machinery told him that Mr Barnes was awake.*

"Thanks Jarvis"

Steve saw Bucky glance around slightly looking for the ominous speaker. "Don't worry that's Jarvis. You'll get used to him". Bucky started to look more and more wildly around for a way to get up and into a position of safety and the wires in his arms started to tug and pull causing them to bleed.

"Bucky, look at me."

Bucky did so but very begrudgingly, "Now focus on me. You are in a hospital of sorts with a man who is helping you, you need to calm down or you will injure yourself further."

James nodded slowly and took a deep breath. "When did you become so wise?" he tried to mock Steve.

"I always have been." Steve replied winking at Bucky.

"Now I know for a fact that is a lie." Bucky said with a small chuckle, he looked shocked at Steve for a moment. "That's the first time I have laughed for as long as I can remember!"

Steve smiled in reply and turned his head slightly as the elevator pinged and the doors opened. "Glad to see your finally awake Old man, I thought you were in a coma at one point. That is until you started to snore." Tony said jokingly as he walked over to the pair, he clapped Steve on the shoulder. "I will have you know that I do not snore." Steve replied resisting the urge to stick his tongue out.

"I know that face." Bucky butted in, "That means he's trying not to stick his tongue out at you."

"Is this how its going to be then? Two against one! Hardly fair." Steve complained lightly.

"Well of course Cap, that's what we do. Tony Stark, nice to finally meet you Mr Barnes." Tony held out his hand for the Winter Soldier to shake, Bucky did so but with horror in his eyes. How could this man stand to be near him he thought in shame, he must realise what happened with his parents. It was all his fault.


	3. Chapter 3

"How's Sam?" Steve asked Tony interrupting whatever Bucky was going to say.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?"

"Now Stark just an-"

Tony pointedly stared behind him and the Captain stood up from the chair and turned around slowly, thoughts racing through his head. Sam was stood by the elevator on crutches with a couple of gashes on his face and arm. His right arm in a sling, Steve walked the few paces to his friend and before he could say anything the Falcon grabbed him in a bear tight hug. "Don't even say it Cap. My choice to come, you didn't make me."

Whilst Steve was facing the other way and Sam otherwise occupied only Tony noticed the pang of sadness fall across Bucky's face, of course he had made other friends the Winter Soldier thought miserably, you weren't there for him.

"Right now Mr Barnes about your arm, I tried to salvage as many of the original parts as I could but when they were too damaged or I could improve them I did. Your newish arm is more updated and uses equipment that only I could've gotten for you. I'll tell you about the new special features at another time though. If it feels too tight at any point or you don't feel that it is working, please just say. As amazing as I am, I cannot actually read minds so you're going to have to do some of the work as well."

Bucky nodded and smiled at the genius, "Thank you Mr Stark."

"Oh no don't, its not Mr Stark. I am not my father, its Tony."

"Thank you Tony?!" Bucky said unsure.

"My pleasure. Now are you ready for this?"

Nodding the Winter Soldier tensed up ready for the pain that he thought he was going to receive. None came. Instead all he felt was a slight tugging effect as the metal arm reconnected with what remained of his human arm. He waited for a few moments for Tony to finish the adjusting of the arm, it didn't take long and when he moved it for the first time it felt perfect. Bucky almost couldn't tell the difference between which arm felt like it had been there the longest.

"How is it?" Tony asked almost nervously.

Moving the arm around cautiously Bucky smiled, "It feels awesome. Like there is nothing wrong with it at all."

With that Tony and Steve grinned at one another. Conversation flowed and everyone was getting on well together, Steve could see the tension in Bucky's shoulders and fear in his eyes but by keeping a close eye on one another they silently assured each other that it was going to be okay. They were beginning to trust each other once more.

*Mr Wilson your pizzas have arrived. Sending them up to you all now.*

"Thanks Jarvis" Sam replied with a grin. "Steve I hope you like pizza I've ordered a lot."

They all laughed and within moments were eating pizzas of every variety. Tony and Steve had gone for a selection of pepperoni and Hawaiian, Sam had gone for margarita but Bucky was sat on the bed unsure of what he should be doing, Sam saw and brought a plate over to the Winter Soldier.

"Here Barnes have some of this."

"What is it?" Bucky said cautiously as he accepted the plate of food.

"Cheese pizza, everyone's favourite. Its safe look." To show Bucky what to do, Sam ate his pizza and watched humorously as Bucky tried to copy Sam's exact actions and ended up with cheese strung across his stubble. But within minutes Bucky had grasped the ways of the pizza and was eating with such gusto that people were worried that they were going to have to order more pizza in, what with a super soldier with faster than normal metabolism, the Winter Soldier scoffing his face and looking like he hadn't been fed for years and Tony who hadn't eaten for days it was a good thing that Sam had ordered so much.

...

Days had passed and Bucky had been released from the hospital and had his own room in Stark towers. Tony and Sam were well on their way of becoming great friends of Bucky's and Steve had barely left him alone since he had been released. Not that Bucky blamed him, they had a lot to catch up on.

"Steve can I have a word?"

"Of course Buck." Steve said, glad that he could finally call his friend by his name again. "What is it?"

"Well you know Tony."

"Yes, has he done something to you?"

"No nothing like that, calm it punk. Its more of a fact of what I have done to him, or rather to his parents..." Bucky said in a lowering voice getting more and more unsure of whether he should be telling Steve, but it had been on his mind since he had first set eyes on Tony and had to tell someone.

"You mean Howard and Maria."

"Yes, we knew Howard didn't we. When we were in the army?"

"He was a good man, what about it Bucky?"

"Their death wasn't an accident." The soldier whispered.

"What are you saying." Steve said in shock hoping that the words wouldn't come from his mouth.

"It was me. I killed Howard and Maria and now I'm friends with their son and he doesn't know and it'll kill me if I have to hide it any longer." Bucky said with a single tear rolling down his cheek.

Steve was silent for a minute, how could he help his friend when it was himself he had to fight against. Steve knew what guilt felt like, he had lived with it for 70 years now and even though his friend was safe and alive he would always feel it, awkward and bleak in his mind. And so he had a simple but effective phrase for his friend.

"I cant help you with this Bucky. This is your choice, whether it be keeping quiet or telling Stark its up to you. But remember you were being controlled by Hydra, you didn't have a choice in what you were doing."

Bucky nodded and stood up, ready to think in his room. "I'll be in my room if you need me."

"Okay, call me if you need me. Remember Jarvis can contact me where ever I am."

Looking slightly haunted the man walked slowly to his room, head in the clouds. Steve looked after him in worry, he wished that Bucky didn't have to go through the pain and torment any longer but the past always had to catch up and it was inescapable.

"You alright Capsicle, you look like you've seen a ghost."

"You could say that." Steve said turning to Tony who was making coffee in the large expensive kitchen.

"Want a cup?"

"Sure"

"You know where the kettle is." Tony mocked but placed an extra cup beside his own. "Actually do you know where James is?"

"Yes, he's in his room. He's not feeling too good."

"What's wrong with him, is his arm playing up? I can go and check on him if you want?"

"No it'll be fine. You need him for something?"

"No its you I need. Could I have a word?"

"Sure."

"Jarvis, please inform me if Mr Barnes is approaching."

*As you wish Sir* The AI seemed to say more sternly than usual.

Tony rolled his eyes at his creation and turned back to Steve. "Its about Bucky and what I found in the irreplaceable parts of his arm."

"Go on."

"There was a tracking device within the arm, I completely removed it and it seems to have been inactive for a while, then this morning it began to send a signal. Jarvis managed to tell me almost instantly and I redirected it so that it appeared to be coming from England in the Mendips but it can only mean one thing."

"Hydra is searching for Bucky!"

"Yes I'm afraid so. Are you sure its safe keeping him here, can he control himself, What if they have planted some kind of memory trigged or something they cam strike at us with. We don't know the damage they inflicted on him and how far they have clawed into his mind." Tony said for once again he was having to look after the team, not that he minded but he was supposed to be the guy who didn't play well with others and frankly it was ruining his reputation.

"Tony, trust me I know my friend. Whatever Hydra has done to him, we can change it. So long as he remembers who he is and who the real enemies are then there will be no chance of a relapse. At the moment he hates Hydra just as much as we do, maybe even more. But I swear to you, if he does start becoming the soldier again I will get him out of here and you will never have to see us again. Anyway" Steve said trying to lighten the mood, "You'd never let me hear the end of it. It would be continuous I told you so's."

"Well obviously not old man, where would the fun be in that."

"And of course that's all what life is about, having a good time."

"Of course, I'll have to introduce you to a friend of mine one day he's even worse then I am if you can believe that. He's called Johnny, Johnny Storm."

"Sure sounds like an interesting person, but no I can't quite believe that" Steve said with a smirk on his face.

Placing the freshly brewed coffee on the wooden table Tony sat beside the Captain and offered him the drink. Steve reached forwards and took the cup curling his fingers around the warm drink enjoying the heat.

"On a completely unrelated topic a very serious question."

"Should I be worried?"

"Only if you have the wrong answer... Steve, have you seen the Goonies?"

"Say what? No I cannot say that I have. Shall I add it to my list?"

"No need, movie night tonight whether you want it to be or not. The Goonies, Gremlins, Sherlock Holmes A Game of Shadows and Matilda."

"I don't have much choice in the matter do I?"

"Nope none at all." Tony laughed slightly crazily.

"Okay mad man, I will be in the library. Get Jarvis to call if you need me. Oh and thanks for the coffee." The Super Soldier said as he was speeding out of the door. That man did confuse him sometimes, well frequently if not 89% of the time.

...

Bucky was deliberating outside Tony's door, every time he had gone to knock on he had lost confidence and had backed away to the opposite side of the corridor. Meanwhile Jarvis had already informed Tony that Bucky was outside the door and was wondering why he was taking so long to knock. He placed the Iron man detector bracelet s on his arms to be on the safe side and walked to the door, upon opening it he saw Bucky freeze as if he was a rabbit caught in the headlights.

"Well, coming in then Mr Barnes?"

Bucky took a deep shuddering breath and slowly followed the genius into his room. There were 3 enormous windows at the far end of the room letting in the shinning midday light, floaty white curtains were tied beside them, a huge oak desk was at the back of the room with a tall backed red velvet chair placed in the centre of it. Papers and blueprints were as far as the eye could see with metal parts, spare parts and iron man parts littered on the floor. The 46 inch flat screen tv spanned an entire wall and he had a collection of dvds that spilled from the bookshelf onto the floor where they lay in several huge piles. Tony Stark's room was a sight to behold that very few had ever had the pleasure to step foot in. When he used to bring women back, Tony always used one of the spare bedrooms which was always clean thanks to the cleaning bots he had created.

"Coffee?" Tony asked moving over to his coffee pot.

"Please" Bucky replied croakily.

They waited in silence as Tony made 2 cups of coffee, handing it to the terrified looking man Tony took a seat in his comfortable armchair.

"Want to sit?" Tony asked politely, worried about what could have his friend in such a scared state.

"No thanks, I'd rather stand."

"Well shall we begin..."

"Yes of course, well. Erm. Hold on." Bucky froze trying to get the right words out, scared of Tony's reaction. "Your parents."

"Yes, they died in a car crash when I was young."

"No, they didn't. I was ordered to kill them by Hydra, and the mission was successful. I'm so sorry Tony but I didn't have a choice, please could you forgive me. I regret it more than you can ever imagine, if you want me to I will leave and you will never have to see me again."

Bucky said fearfully, beginning to pace across the floor. Tony looked at the man with sadness in his eyes, Bucky had told him the truth and he was glad to know the man could tell him.

"James Barnes, relax. I already know. When I hacked into Shield that time with Loki, I found out that information about my parents. True at first I really disliked the man who had done it bu-"

"Then why did you help me?"

"Steve, why else. The man had never come to me for help and the one time he did I sure wasn't going to let him down, he looked dreadful and was so worried about you and hey I thought anyone who has Steve Rogers care about him that much, then they couldn't be that bad."

Bucky had frozen with an expression of undeniable shock on his face, "I – I don't understand. Why don't you hate me?"

"I did to begin with, I hated the very air you breathed. I would have done anything to kill you. But then I grew up and understood more things, life and death seemed irrelevant especially after the New York incident with Loki. I realised that hate was illogical."

They remained talking for a few hours longer and just when Steve was starting to get worried, they came laughing into the living room.

"Alright?" He asked confused.

"Yes, its all fine. He already knew!" Bucky told Steve with a relieved smile on his face.

"Of course I did" Stark laughed.

*Sir, Agent Romanoff is waiting to enter*

"Crap, she cant know that Bucky is here. She'll tell Barton who will get kidnapped AGAIN and then the whole world will know he's still alive." Steve said panicked. "I'll go and distract her, if you two are okay here?"

"We'll be fine Cap." Tony said, "I have a new experiment I want to try."

"Definitely not. No explosives, guns, tinkering on your suits etc. Have a quite day in for once in your life Stark, show Bucky some movies that he has missed out on."

"Sure Steve, just this once"

"Now no getting into trouble punk," Bucky warned his friend.

"I never do." Steve said whilst running out of the door.


	4. Chapter 4- Romanoff's plan

A/N: Right hello everyone. Treating you today with 2 chapters. See bottom of page for other part of note... Enjoy.

Reaching the bottom floor Romanoff stood waiting.

"Ah just the fossil I was looking for." Romanoff grinned, before walking up to the soldier and giving him a hug.

Steve returned the hug and smiled happily, "Good to see you Nat."

"Busy today?" The assassin asked with a sneaky look within her eye.

"Not particularly, why does Fury need me to complete a mission?"

"Not Fury but I need you to successfully complete a mission for me."

Steve looked confused at Natasha.

"What do you need me to do?" He said forever looking to help.

"I'll brief you on the way."

They exited the building and stepped into the flashy black sports car, Steve took one last anxious look towards the floor his friends were on before closing the car door behind him. A few miles later and Romanoff stopped at a little cafe, where she said to Steve. "I'm meeting someone here, we shouldn't be long. They won't mind if you come in with me."

"That sounds fine to me."

Through the red worn door they went into the half full cafe, Natasha looked around and seeing who she was meeting led the Captain over to a small table in the corner. A young woman was sat alone reading a book; she had long blonde hair and was very dainty looking, her blue eyes sparkled as she saw Nat heading towards them.

"Natasha! Its been too long." She said laughing daintily.

"Leonie, indeed it has. But you know how it is, been busy and everything." Natasha sat down beside the woman and looked at Steve who looked slightly awed by the figure in front of him. It must have just dawned on him what the super spy had been trying to do.

"Leonie, this is Steve Rogers."

"Hello Mr Rogers." She held out her hand, waiting for Steve to shake it.

"Please its Steve. Its nice to meet you Leonie." Steve said politely shaking her hand with a firm but gentle grip.

"And you. So Nat saved the world much," She whispered softly.

"Just several times. Did you get out of New York when I told you to?"

"Of course, you sounded serious."

"Oh yes, just the end of the world. Not that important, but you had to get away. Missiles and death soldiers etc."

"Well thanks. So Steve I heard you helped save the world and everything."

"Glad to help ma'am. May I get you a drink?"

"Sure I'll have a tea please, Natasha?" Leonie asked her friend.

Natasha laughed and replied, "I would love to but I have to dash, I'll leave Steve in your good company and collect him later."

Steve looked shocked and slightly offended but lightly said, "I'm not some child to be taken care of without my own decision."

With this Leonie seriously looked Steve in the eye with such an unwavering gaze. "Steve, would you care to join me for lunch?"

The super soldier lost all train of thought and looked like a lost confused puppy. "Erm, yes?" he continued a bit more determined, "That would be nice."

"Great so that's sorted." Romanoff said happily, to herself she thought, 'You sly lady, I taught you that trick'.

Steve grumbled to himself but smiled sweetly, "I guess I will see you later then Romanoff. I'll text you when I'm ready."

"Sure thing, have fun guys!"

Flouncing out, She grinned back at her friends hoping that they'd get along well.

"Well I'll get our drinks then." Steve said almost shyly.

"Sure Steve." Leonie went back to reading her book while Steve walked up to the counter and placed their order, looking sneakily up she watched the man Romanoff had introduced her to. She was new to America and had a strong British accent, so didn't know who the man was. He was wearing a very tight white top that emphasised his extremely broad muscles and his light blonde hair was ruffled and natural looking. Her overall impression of him was a very positive one. Meanwhile Steve had done the same thing, and knew he was beginning to like her. But all he was going to do was have a good time with her, to have a break from worrying about everything and everyone. He looked around the cosy cafe, the walls were a light blue colour which reminded Steve of the midsummer sky in the summer, antique wooden furniture was arranged in clusters in the room, enough to keep up with the demand but not enough to make it look cluttered.

"Here you are Sir." The woman behind the counter said handing the soldier the drinks, he took the tray and started to turn after muttering a quick thank you.

"Enjoy" She replied and continued with her tasks.

Walking over to Leonie, Steve stuck his tongue out slightly in concentration determined not to spill the hot drinks over himself or the woman sat at the table.

"Here you go ma'am." Steve murmured as he handed her tea over to her. Steve had gone for a hot chocolate and he deliberated where to sit. There was a spare chair directly beside her or opposite her, Steve decided to go with the latter.

"So Leonie, where do you work? One of Shield? Work for Fury?"

She gave a light tinkling laugh, "Not everyone in the world has to work for those two you know. I'm a vet surgeon. Not a spy or assassin."

Steve smiled in surprise, "I just thought you knew Nat and um-" He finished lamely, "So how long have you been a vet?"

"Oh, um for about 10 years now. Sometimes it feels like forever, other times it feels like I'm completely new. Where do you work?"

"I know how that feels, well at the moment, I'm waiting for a mission but Its more like I'm having a vacation at the moment. I need it I tell you." Steve laughed shortly.

"Rough few months?"

"Unbelievably so."

"So since you're on vacation as you put it. Do you have to be back for any particular time?"

"Not that I know of..."

"Good. Would you like to come to the dance later?"

"Dance? What dance?"

"Its up near Louis street at Wensley Hall."

"I would love to but I-"

"What? You've already said your free and you sound as if you need some time off from being Mr Secret Agent. So Mr Rogers, would you like to accompany me to the ball?" Leonie pushed cheekily with a smile on her face and her blue eyes sparkling like ice. Steve looked at her in wonder, she was a determined little woman and yet the super soldier was more and more curious about her.

"I would like that Miss..."

"Evans, the names Leonie Evans."

"Then Miss Evans, I would gladly accompany you to the ball this evening." Then he had a sudden thought, "But there's one problem."

"What's that Steve?"

Slightly embarrassed he answered, "I cant dance."

Steve's face looked so upset that she reached out and held his firm forearm, "Don't worry about it, I can be good enough for us both and I'm a very good teacher." She smiled kindly.

Drinking their beverages they sat in companionable silence for a few minutes. "So Steve what's your favourite animal?"

"Haha, I guess that's an important question. I would have to say a cheetah."

"That's adorable, why?"

"Well they are beautiful animals, they're independent but also love their family and they are the fastest animals in the world."

"That's all the facts about the animal yes, but why do you like them?"

"I suppose they remind me of my mum or my best friend. They both did what ever they wanted but were always there for me. My mam was a nurse which was good cause I was ill an awful lot as a kid, then when me and Bucky were together we were tearaways. You should have seen Bucky when he was younger, he was the fastest person I knew. Especially when I was in trouble..." Steve saw Leonie looking at him with curiosity in her eyes.

"You seem to be really close. I'd love to meet your mum. She sounds a brilliant woman to be able to keep you and this Bucky in line."

"Unfortunately that won't be able to happen, she died a very long time ago." Steve replied with sadness and ghosts of memories in his eyes and in the wrinkles of his brow.

"I'm so sorry Steve." Leonie reached over and continued to hold his forearm in sadness. After a minute in silence she tried to lighten the mood, "So what do you want to do today?"

Looking slightly freaked out at being but on the spot, Steve replied. "I don't mind ma'am, you can decide."

"Well, I haven't been to the cinema in a while, is that okay?"

"Yea great. What movies are out at the moment?"

She listed off several, all of which Steve didn't know. "I have no idea what any of them are, you can chose. I'll watch anything."

"Oh anything?"

"Yup..."

"Then I accept that challenge Mr Rogers"

Minutes later they had left the comfortable coffee shop and went into the bitter air outside. Leonie shivered slightly and within microseconds Steve had shrugged off his coat and placed it on her shoulders. Leonie looked across to him with a warm smile on her face, "Thank you."

Walking next to him, Leonie only reached his shoulder height and Steve was continuously looking down at the smaller woman beside him and all the while wondering how he had gotten dragged into a date when he should be at home with Bucky. A short walk through the almost empty park and they were at the large cinema, soon they had their tickets and popcorn but Steve wasn't paying much attention.

They sat into seats directly in the middle of the room and started to get comfortable before the endless trailers began, Leonie sat on his right side and was leaning close to him to whisper into his ear so that no one would get disturbed.

"So I chose a random movie that people have been saying is quite good, but that both you and I haven't even heard of, so there will be equal confusion and stuff." She whispered delicately. Steve turned his head slightly and looked at her in awe, that was surprisingly thoughtful especially as she didn't know his story yet.

...

After the movie had finished, Steve had texted Romanoff to pick him up and promised to see Leonie later. As they were driving off Steve waved at her before turning and seeing an "I told you so" look on Natasha's face.

"Tasha, just don't!"

"Have a good time Steve?" She smirked knowingly.

"It was good." He replied slowly, slightly shy.

"Meeting up with her again?"

"Yes, tonight actually."

"Where you going?"

"To a ball, what should I wear?"

"Your white suit, that looks good on you." She replied. Cap gave her an odd look and she hastily defended. "Hey, a girl is allowed to notice these things."

"I never said anything."

They glanced at one another and burst out laughing uncontrollably.  
>"How are you going to take her?"<p>

"I'm not sure, I was thinking of borrowing a car from Stark. Or its my motorbike..."

"Borrow the car, her dress would get ruined on the bike."

"Damn I forgot about that. I'll ask Stark." He said with a frown, he hated asking Tony for even more then he had already done for him.

They soon pulled into Stark garage and had moved from the sporty black car into the wide space. Natasha remained in the car and Steve walked over to her side of the car, "Thanks for today, apart from the blatant lying and sneakery. You do realise you could've just asked."

Natasha laughed knowing that he would never have agreed, "Spy remember and if I did ask you, you would've just made an excuse to why you couldn't go."

"True, very true. You know me too well, anyways I gotta run. See you later."

"Till next time fossil."

A/N: What does everyone think of Leonie? Is she the right type of person for the Captain? Is Cap too Out of character?... Would love to hear your thoughts so please review, hope your enjoying the story so far! :)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks for all the comments. You're right, she wasn't suiting the story. I wasn't sure of her either so thanks. This chapter is going to be a bit shorter than normal but anyway... Enjoy! :)

Steve practically ran up the corridor to the elevator where Jarvis informed him that both Tony and Bucky were in the living room playing pool. He quickly thanked the AI and made his way to the room, anxious to see how they both were after the morning's events. Walking steadily into the enormous living room, he saw both men engaged in a competitive game of snooker.

"That was cheating! You nudged the ball with your elbow."

"Did not! If you're afraid of losing, you can just quit." Bucky jibed.

Tony laughed sarcastically, "Afraid! Of losing to you... Never." He lined his shot up and potted it in one, he gave a grin of triumph and got ready for his next shot. Meanwhile Steve was plotting mischief, he crept silently behind the focused man and just as he was pulling back his arm, leant forward and shouted in his ear. "HEY STARK!"

The billionaire jumped out of his skin and span round snarling like a cornered beast, needless to say his shot resulted in the white ball being bounced off the table almost hitting Bucky in the face.

"Now that's not fair Capsicle. I know you need to be on his side for everything, but that was cheating... you evil...why..." Tony succumbed to murderous muttering before looking at Bucky and Steve who were holding on to one another in an effort to stay upright whilst they were crying with laughter at Tony's reaction. Tony managed to keep a straight face for 30 seconds longer, an achievement in itself, before falling to the floor laughing as well.

"Jarvis?" Steve spluttered with laughter.

"Yes Captain?" Jarvis replied with a hint of humour in his tone.

"Please tell me you recorded that."

"Already saved, good move by the way Captain."

This set the Captain off laughing again, even Tony's machine approved of his joke, Tony aimed a weak glare at the ceiling.

"Your supposed to be on my side Jarvis!"

"Apologies Sir."

"Show that to anyone and I will murder you, is that clear! Everyone..." Tony threatened promisingly, Steve gave a cheeky grin and replied.

"I wont show anyone sure Tony but I will be telling them about it and that there is a video. I'm sure Pepper would enjoy it... just saying." Steve winked at the flabbergasted man who knew that once Pepper had the video he would never be able to forget it.

"Okay, okay, different subject please!"

Bucky decided to make the change to a more serious topic, "So Stevie, what did Romanoff want?"

"She made me meet this gal in a coffee shop."

"Took you a while to just have coffee." Bucky inquired, seeing as it was early evening.

"We went to the movies aswell..."

"Have a good time punk?"

"It was great, I'm taking her to a dance this evening."

Bucky was unsure what to be thinking about this mysterious character, Steve seemed to be happy he wouldn't ruin this for him, unless he had no choice.

"How fancy, how you going to be taking her? I hope not on that old bike of yours." Bucky mocked.

"Yea, that's the only part I haven't sorted out." Steve pondered. Tony, who had been listening unnoticed, decided to butt in at this point.

"I'll get Graham to drive you. What car do you want to use?"

Steve smiled but tried to dissuade him, "No really you don't have to do that."

"Choose a car, Rogers."

"I don't have much of a choice do I?"

"Nope none at all" Tony winked at Steve.

"Well then, thank you. I'll think about not telling Pepper." Steve grinned happily.

"Well he may not blab, but I sure will. It was hilarious." Bucky replied smiling in return.

"You're all evil!" Tony complained like a small child.

"But you love us really!" Steve replied to the pouting genius.

Steve had a few hours until he was picking Leonie up and was sitting around with his friends when alarms started to ring in the building.

"Jarvis!" They all cried spontaneously.

*There seems to be a security breach Sir, but I cannot tell who. My protocols are being rewritten.*

They all jumped up off of the sofas they were sat on, Bucky looked terrified knowing who they were instantly. Tony looked concerned and started towards the nearest computer pulling up the security cameras. He glanced towards Steve briefly who was frozen looking like he wanted to run with Bucky but not wanting to leave Tony to the enemy.

"Cap, its Hydra. You have to get James out of here!"

Slowly Steve started to move from his frozen trance, he nodded to Tony and span towards Bucky, "Get our bags, meet me in the garage 3 minutes. Go! Tony, I think I will take that car you offered."

"Of course, take the jeep. It'll allow you to get away further." Reaching into a cupboard Tony flicked a key chain over to the Captain who caught it with ease. Also taking from the cupboard, Tony passed Steve a mobile phone. "Make sure you keep this with you. Its undetectable and only Jarvis can track it. You need anything, you call understood Capsicle!"

"Roger that. Thank you Tony!" Steve grasped Tony's forearm in thanks, wondering when he had picked that up from Thor and pranced around running to the garage where Bucky was already waiting.

"Good luck Steve!" Tony called from behind him as he sprinted away.

Reaching the garage, Steve motioned to the enormous armour covered car and within seconds they were away through the secret side door that Stark had installed. All they knew was that they had to get away and for a long time.

"Crap!" Steve cursed as they sped away, "Sam has no idea what's going on."

"He'll be fine, Tony will explain everything and he was out at the time anyway. He'll understand." Bucky soothed the agitated soldier. Bucky himself was on the verge of being taken over by Hydra, his human hand was shaking violently, the closer they were the easier it was for them to take control of him, his head was pounding and he was trying to pay attention to Steve, knowing he was here and not an illusion.

"Steve" he croaked hoarsely.

"What's wrong Buck?" Steve said concerned whilst maintaining eye contact on the road, weaving and screeching through cars, being careful enough not to kill any walkers or pushing any cars off the road.

"They're trying to get inside my head!" Bucky replied his brow furrowing in concentration, a sheen of sweat covering his forehead.

"What can I do? I need to get us away from here!"

"Just speak. Tell me memories, jokes, even your bad ones, anything." He smiled weakly.

"Um, remember when you took me to Coney Island?"

"Yea, and you threw up on the cyclone?"

"That's right, it was your fault."

"Oh really!" Bucky said disbelievingly, "I seem to remember you wanting every sweet thing there, the amount you ate. It was your fault punk."

"Damn, you're right."

"Again, don't forget to add." Bucky replied his voice slightly stronger.

"Yea, yea." Steve stuck his tongue out at his best friend, wincing slightly as they almost got killed by an oncoming lorry.

"Where we going Steve?"

"Away, far far away. I'm not sure yet."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hellooo. Right, next instalment. Enjoy everyone. :)

*Steve, Hydra has left the tower. They seem to realise that you have escaped so just a heads up Bud. You are going to have to be careful. I tried to send them off on a false trail to Hawaii so don't go in that direction... Tony.*

Racing away, Steve jumped slightly as the phone gave a little jingle.

"Bucky, could you see what that says please."

"Sure, Its from Tony." Bucky read the message and frowned, usually they would be much organised than this. The last time he had tried to escape, it had taken them under 2 days this time it was getting on for 9.

*Thanks for the heads up Tony. Don't know where we are heading at the moment, but will stay away from there. Hope they didn't cause too much trouble for you.*

*Nah, me and Jarvis got it sorted. Remember need anything I'll get J to send it or I'll come and help.*

*Thanks Tony. Remember no one must know! Oh and tell Sam, sorry for bailing.*

*Who do you take me for. Already told him, he understands. Good luck.*

With the many miles that they had covered in under an hour, Steve finally began to lift his foot from the accelerator and slowed down minutely.

"Stevie?"

"Yea Buck?"

"Why do you do this for me?"

"You really need me to answer that? Your family, all I have left from both a better and worse time. Basically I would do anything for you! Anything at all!"

"Thanks punk."

"No problem. Tell me if you need to eat or anything, my metabolism is all messed up, so I have no idea when other people need to eat."

"I'm good for a while."

Steve nodded in acknowledgement. Bucky stared at the Captain, slightly awed at how much he can change to become the Captain not just clumsy Steve Rogers like he usually is. He began to remember more memories of them as children; playing in the mud making mud-pies, putting extra blankets on Steve's weak frame when he was ill, birthday parties with cake, making mischief with their parents.

"We had some good times when we were kids, didn't we?"

Steve smiled fondly, "We did, they were the best."

"I remember you were ill an awful lot punk."

"I was a small kid, I couldn't help it." Steve wined slightly grinning at the Winter soldier.

"Well, get ill now I dare you."

"What will you do about it."

They were joking and despite the tense situation they were both enjoying the banter, Steve not bothering to say that it was almost impossible for him to get ill. Bucky smiled and pushed his long raven black hair from his face, "Well I'll have to do what I've always done, stay by your side."

"That sounds like a plan."

Stopping at an intersection, Steve glanced over at the alert soldier beside him and frowned slightly, he had to make sure Bucky was safe, for as long as it takes. Hydra is not getting him again! He thought stubbornly his mouth thinning into a line and a look of determination set like stone on his face.

Moving with the lines of traffic, they crossed a small bridge which travelled over a river, which in the cloudy light of day still managed to sparkle and shine the brightest of blue.

...

"Steve! Don't go that way!" Bucky said urgently.

Trusting the soldier's instincts Steve wrenched the car's steering wheel around and changed course for the opposite direction, his foot pushing the accelerator further down speeding along and away from whatever had spooked Bucky.

"What was that Buck?" Steve said rather calmly.

"I have no idea, it was a bad feeling I got. I think they are tracking us, we have to be careful not to get surrounded."

"I'll text Stark, hopefully he's tracking them."

*Hey Tony, Any news on Hydra's whereabouts. Bucky thinks they are tracking us and are quite close. Have to make sure we aren't being surrounded.*

The reply was almost instantaneous.

*Steve, they seem to be in your general area. Be careful, I don't think they have found you but they are sweeping everywhere they know there are even slight leads. Head towards Bruce, I'll let him know you are on your way. You need backup.*

*I don't want anyone else to get involved in this Tony. Please, I can handle this.*

*Steve! You are part of a team, whether we want to or not. I have informed Bruce and he is expecting you by this evening! Make sure you get there.*

Steve frowned at the phone but sent a begrudging text back.

*Thank you.*

...

Reaching Banner's new house, courtesy of Stark Industries, Steve and Bucky waited in the car momentarily to see whether Bruce would appear. A few minutes later and a tense conversation and Steve decided to go and find Bruce to see whether it was okay to hide there for a day or two.

"Bruce?" Steve called as he reached the front door. Knocking loudly, he waited a few moments before going to the nearest window where he looked in stealthily. No one was around.

Steve tried the window, it was unlocked. Making as much noise as a mouse, he jumped through the window and into the spacious building. He wished that he had his shield with him and he jumped at the slightest rustle of noise, keeping to the corners and shadows of the room.

As he travelled through the many rooms Steve became more and more concerned as there was still no sign of his friend, he decided to go back to Bucky and call the genius who had arranged this meeting.

Leaping back out of the window Steve looked towards the car and saw hundreds of soldiers stalking towards the car. There was no sign of Bucky and Steve felt his heart stop for a moment. Then a hand grabbed front of his face and started to drag him towards the woods. He was getting ready to kick out at his assailant when a familiar voice whispered in his ear, "Shut up punk, its me." Steve nodded slowly to tell Bucky that he understood and as he let go, they started off in a run, getting to cover as quickly as they could.

A thousand thoughts were running through Steve's head, 'How did they find them? Who told them where they were going? How did Tony not know? Where was Bruce!?'

Just as they both believed they were safe, an entire squadron came charging towards them.

"Bucky! I don't have my shield!" Steve cried in frustration, how was he supposed to protect them when he didn't have his weapon.

"Don't worry I've got it."

As Steve looked back towards his friend he noticed his shield slung over his shoulder as he ran, an enormous sense of relief filled the super soldier as his friend passed him the solid reassuring piece of metal. Steve fitted it onto his back securely and continued running, they had to either get away or fight.


	7. Chapter 7

All too soon they had gotten lost in the woods, but the hydra soldiers were still on their tails. So this is what it was like to be hunted. Pulling out the mobile phone that Tony had given them Steve rang Tony determined to find out answers.

"Captain are you alright?"

"Not particularly Stark! We just walked right into a trap thanks to your message."

"Crap. Are you okay? Where's Bruce? Are you being followed?"

"There are about 150 or more soldiers all following. I don't know where Banner is. Tony what's that noise?" Steve asked as the communication on Tony's end crackled and whistled.

"Okay. I'm in my suit and on my way. About 1 mile away to the North there is a hut, that may be where Bruce is hiding. Head in that direction and I'll meet you there or on the way there."

"Okay."

Steve hung up and turned his head to Bucky who was beginning to look worn out with the effort it was taking to deny hydra access to his mind and the long fast run over the rugged terrain.

"Bucky, 1 more mile north then you can rest for a minute. Tony is on his way to help."

Bucky nodded and slightly sped up to be side by side with the Captain. It took them mere minutes to reach the log cabin that Tony had mentioned. Steve ran in to the door and it burst open, Bruce was sat at the far side of the room with his eyes closed meditating.

"Bruce!" Steve called.

"Steve?" He replied opening his eyes slowly, and getting to his feet after checking his heart rate watch.

"Yea its me, Buck come on in here."

Bucky entered through the door warily and slowly and stood at the opposite end to Bruce but next to Steve. He leant against the door wearily and slouched down, still afraid to be in a weak position.

Steve stayed staring through the open door waiting for the soldiers to catch them up. He had had enough of running, now they were going to feel his shield. Try to take his friends then all hell would be let loose.

Tony rang the phone.

"Hello, Tony?"

"Almost there, 5 minutes tops."

"Okay, I'm at the hut and Banner is here like you said."

"Great, tell the man he might have to suit up."

"Right, see you soon Tony."

Steve turned to Bruce and was surprised to see that he was stood right behind him.

"Stealthy moves Doctor Banner. Tony says to warn you that you may have to suit up."

"Okay thank you Captain. I thought I might have to, sorry for the ambush there. I have no idea how they got here so fast."

"Its not your fault Bruce."

He stared out at the closely wooded area surrounding the building and with his sharp eyesight could make out shapes through the shadows of the trees.

"They're coming, get ready."

But the soldiers hang back, not coming through the trees.

"They're regrouping..." Steve called through the building. "Stay here. I won't be long, Tony will be here soon."

Bucky let out a small protest but was clutching his head, Bruce nodded but seemed unsure of what to do he seemed in control of the hulk. Steve took a deep breath and stepped out into the open, shield ready in front of his body. None of the enemy advanced so the Captain walked forwards steadily, taking his time making sure that they weren't coming from behind him. As he neared the tree line they started to move, one then two then all of them. They charged. The Captain stopped. Then the battle began.

The first few were easy pickings for the super soldier then they began to outnumber him 7 to one. Swinging his shield like a bat he was able to knock over several people, punching and hitting out wildly, there was soon a pile of bodies surrounding the Captain and still more hydra soldiers came. Jumping over one soldier he was confronted with two more, easily knocked out with the vibranium shield. From the house, both Bucky and Bruce were looking on concerned. Bruce was having to restrain Bucky to stop him from going to the Captain's aid.

"Please, I need to help him!"

"You won't be able to help him, look he's fine for now. James relax!"

"No, LET GO OF ME!"

"I can't do that. He would never forgive me!"

The Captain paused amidst the crowd of humans trying to hurt and kill him to catch his breath. He was going to feel the pain later, sure that he had broken several bones and a multitude of cuts and scrapes. He was doing well so far, at least a quarter of the soldiers were down, only a lot more to go. Luckily there were so many soldiers to the one Captain that their guns were almost useless. Without a seconds hesitation a hydra agent clad in black armour swooped behind the Captain to his blind spot and hit him around the head with enough force to knock out a bull. Steve fell to his knees in shock, using his shield to keep semi upright. Climbing shakily back to his feet he continued to hit the enemy driving them back towards the woods, although not with as much force as before. He needed help.

The world had become a torrent of clashes and scrapes, noise like thunder all around him, a sea of black around him growing each second. Soon from the cabin they had lost sight of their friend.

"Bruce I swear if you do not let go of me right now, I will have to hurt you and i really don't want to do that." Bucky threatened with a sorrowful but confident look in his eye.

Bruce sighed heavily but replied with determination, "Fine, but if I do let go of you then you will stay by my side while I suit up. If anything happens to you then Steve will personally kill me himself, so stay by my side! Understood?"

"Agreed. Hurry up!" Bucky growled eager to get and smash some hydra.

Bruce tentatively let Bucky go, who waited for a few seconds. "Ready?" Bucky asked inching closer and closer to the door.

"Lets go." Bruce said a green tinge to his face. As they exited the door the hulk exploded upwards and outwards, a look of menace to its enormous green face, an almost excited smile on its face. Bucky barely flinched as the hulk arrived, Steve had told him all about Banner. They began to run towards the mass of bodies who didn't see them coming. Soon bodies were flying, the Hulk and Bucky making a good team watching one another's back. . Bullets began to rain towards them, hulk grabbed Bucky and placed him behind him as they ran, to protect the soldier from the cascade of bullets heading in their direction. With the long loping strides of the Hulk, Bucky was having to push himself to the extremes but they were soon in the thick of the fighting. The Hulk was enjoying himself as he smashed, battered and punched a way through the mass of people.

Bucky was having slightly more trouble in his hand to hand combat, the sheer number of people limiting his movements but he stayed true to his word and followed as closely behind hulk as he could with a grin of pure fury extending over his face. There would be no more running.

The Captain was still nowhere to be seen.

Bucky's metal arm was proving to be an invaluable asset, knocking more people down then he would've guessed. All he knew was that he had to find the one person he could trust... Steve. Through the torture and memory wipes there was always a glimmer of his friend, not always coherent thoughts but a feeling of love and friendship. It had helped him to keep going, until the guilt he felt when he had almost killed him. Shaking his head slightly to clear his train of thought, he caught sight of a flash of a shield.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I can only say sorry for how long this has taken to upload. Been a busy gal and all, but to make up for it I have made this chapter especially long. Anyways Read on and enjoy. :)

"Hulk!" Bucky shouted.

The hulk turned his head and Bucky pointed in the direction in which he had seen the blue red and white shield. Hulk jumped slightly over a crowd of people and began to head in that direction, with a roar as loud as to burst eardrums the hydra agents surrounding Steve froze and looked worryingly up at the enormous creature charging towards them. They started to fire at the beast but all that did was make him more angry, hulk started to smash and throw the enemy far away with enough force so that they didn't get up. The Hulk's bright green eyes scanning the ground for the flash of blue that would reveal the Captain's position, within a few minutes he had found him.

Steve was in a bad way, curled under his shield as protection, his face bloodied and bruised and bones broken in unusual ways. Scooping him up, The hulk roared back to Bucky who was also fighting too many men, he was beginning to lose hope and energy. Bounding back towards the Winter Soldier, Hulk protected Steve from the never ending onslaught of people. How were there still more coming from the woods?

Suddenly and without warning several missiles shot down the people closest to Hulk and Bucky. Tony had finally arrived. He barely acknowledged his friends down below, more intent on creating a circle of safety for them, using all his missile power then swooping down lower and getting more violent to the people who had threatened his science bro, Capsicle and his new friend. Moving closer to his friends, Tony gave them an order when he saw Steve motionless in the crook of Hulks enormous arm.

"Get out of here. Hulk protect, James on the rear. Go back to your truck, I will meet you there shortly." With this comment Tony continued to fight Hydra pushing them further back into the woods. Hulk gave a second wistful glance towards the fighting but began to run in the opposite direction. Bucky had his mind under control due to worry for Steve, and kept an alert watch on the enemy trying to chase them. They were easily disposed of.

...

Reaching the truck Hulk placed Steve in Bucky's arms who transferred him into the car carefully. Hulk sat down with a thump and closed his eyes with concentration, a few slow minutes later and an exhausted Dr Banner appeared. Bucky averted his eyes and Bruce ran off to the house to get some fitting clothes. A few seconds later and he returned clad in casual jeans and a t-shirt, running back to Bucky he had a medical bag clasped in his right hand.

"James, can you let me see Steve?" Bruce asked tentatively, keeping an eye on the soldier who was protecting his friend.

With an enormous amount of effort, Bucky sidestepped slightly and allowed the doctor access to the back door of the truck. He resumed his protective stance outside the door and watched, unable to do anything else to help Steve.

"Steve? Can you hear me?" Bruce said, full on doctor mode initiated.

There was no response from the soldier, he began to mope up the blood from the multiple scrapes and cuts from his face. It looked even worse then before. Bruce had a grim mask set on his face and with a deep breath began to treat him as best as he could, which was only the minor cuts and putting pressure on wounds to stop blood lose.

"Hurry up Tony! He needs to get to hospital." Banner said to himself, worried as only a doctor could be.

Bucky hearing this last statement began to pace backwards and forwards by the side of the car, annoyed at himself for not doing anything sooner. "I was right, you do like being punched! You stupid punk!" Waiting five more minutes Tony arrived at the truck with minimal dents in his armour.

"What kept you!" Bucky growled.

"Just a few missiles, armed gunmen nothing important. What's wrong?"

Bruce chose that moment to appear from the car, "Tony, we need to get Steve to hospital. I cant treat his injuries here, they're quite deep, several broken bones and is unconscious." He relayed off the minimal amount as to not cause Bucky to become more agitated and protective.

"Right, I'll take him to the nearest hospital." Tony suggested.

"That's not going to happen, where he goes I go!" Bucky stated.

"James, he needs medical attention. This is the quickest way for that!" Bruce said trying to reason with the stubborn man.

All were silent for a few moments as they allowed Bucky to have time to think.

"Take him there. Stay with him! We will be no more then 20 minutes behind. Any change in condition you get in touch within the second! Understood Stark!"

"Got it."

Bucky reached into the car and removed the wounded man, he placed his jacket around Steve's shoulders and zipped it up tightly. As he handed him over to the metal man he ruffled his blonde hair fondly, his face tightened as he let go of his friend and frowned as he watched Tony fly out of sight.

"Could you drive?" Bruce asked the hulk transformation causing him to become exhausted, his eyes beginning to close of their own accord.

"Of course. Um, you, were, um" He coughed self-consciously, "Er, thank you for rescuing him. You were good?" Bucky replied unsure of the correct words to use.

"Anytime, me and the other guy would do anything for them. They're great people you know?"

"Im starting to sense that. Steve was always that way, we have no option but to protect the little guy. Its a mystery how though, hes an idiot."

They laughed shortly and entered the vehicle and were soon on the move towards the hospital.

"Is it a good idea me going to the hospital, what if Hydra is waiting?" James mused out-loud.

"Trust me; they wouldn't dare touch you in there either way. Not with me, Tony and you in there. They'd have to be stupid... Romanoff probably knows by now, spy's know everything as soon as it happens." Bruce replied, his eyes closed slightly yawning. "You don't happen to have anything to eat do you? It helps after transforming to increase glucose levels."

"There's some chocolate in the glove compartment." Bucky said.

"Thanks."

...

Reaching the enormous hospital, Bucky pulled the truck onto the sidewalk and left it barely remembering to take the keys. Bruce grabbed a hoodie for Bucky to wear, to cover the easily recognised metal arm, he then sprinted after the soldier into the huge doors of the hospital. Bucky had already reached the receptionist desk and had found the location of Steve, he began to tear off in that direction while Bruce panted and followed slower behind.

Loud voices were coming from the direction of Steve's room, Bruce began to sprint harder to get to the source of the commotion.

"James you cannot go in there! They are operating on him!" Tony was restraining the soldier, who was fighting the restraint trying to get with his friend.

"Tony! Let me go!"

"Cant do that I'm afraid!"

"You wont have a choice in a moment."  
>"James, Tony enough!" Bruce came over and split the two men up. "Now James you listen to me. I will see when you can enter in a moment but for now they are operating and so he has to be kept in completely sterile conditions, which if you enter will become re-infected with bacteria. I know you don't want to wait, but there isn't a choice right now."<p>

Bucky glared at the two men but pulled a chair from the side of the hall and placed it directly in front of the door. Tony and Bruce looked at each other with mild humour, concern for their captain evident in their face. Bruce and Tony also sat down, Tony had already taken his armour off, Bruce looked mentally and physically drained.

"Who wants coffee?" Tony asked, unable to stay still for more than two minutes.

"Get us all one for now, we could use the energy." Bruce said, seeing that Bucky was going to be unresponsive for a while.

Tony obliged and moved off to find a decent coffee machine. Bruce yawned loudly, moving his hand to cover his mouth, "Sorry" he mumbled.

"Get some sleep Banner." Bucky said, continuously frowning as he waited for news.

"You sure, I can stay up." Bruce asked hoping he would be allowed to get some rest, although feeling bad about not waiting for news of his friend.

"Sleep. I will keep an eye out." Bucky promised.

"I know you will." Bruce replied sleepily his eyes closing, within moments he was sleeping peacefully. Bucky looked wistfully at the slumbering man, he couldn't remember the last time he had had a full night sleep free of nightmares. Recently he had taken to not sleeping at all, he was worried that when he was sleeping, at his most vulnerable, Hydra would take him over and make him hurt his new found friends. He could not allow the winter soldier out! Not unless there was no other choice, when he could protect his Steve.

Bucky swore mentally at his fool of a brother, he was always getting beaten up, but this time it was for him. Back in the good old days, Bucky had taken Steve's beating without question for the little punk but now it was the other way around, he didn't like it.

Tony came strolling back, balancing 3 mugs of coffee in his grasp along with milk, cream, sugar and various other assets for the drinks. Bucky reluctantly stood up and helped the man with his load,

"I didn't know how you wanted them." Tony said, commenting on Bruce's state. "Banner's sleeping."

"Yea he is, leave the guy alone. He did good today." Bucky stood up for the snoozing scientist.

"So did you I am told."

"Not really, if i wasn't here then Steve would be safe and not in hospital surrounded by medics."

"But he wouldn't be happy."

Bucky turned his head slightly to gaze at the genius, unable to believe what he was saying.

"He cant be happy with me here. I just cause trouble and get him into dangerous situations."

"And all the same he is. You aren't going anywhere, it would crush him. Even if I have to drag you back by your hair!"

"Hair can be cut." Bucky smiled.

"Then I will drag you back by your-" Tony grinned evily.

"What?" Bucky looked apprehensively at the smirking man.

"Now that would be telling." Tony promised winking at the stunned soldier. "You look exhausted James!" Tony commented.

"Yea well, nothing I can do about that."

"Nightmares?"

Bucky froze, trying to override his normal attitude of keeping everything hidden. With a deep focused breath he replied,

"Sometimes... Yea."

"Me too you know. You don't have to hide it James, I did to begin with and it started to drive people away."

"I cant let him know. Especially now. There's nothing anyone can do."

"You can talk about it."

"Then let the whole world know how weak I am." Bucky laughed with no humour.

"No one thinks you're weak, especially after surviving all that Hydra" He spat out the word in distaste, "What they have done to you!"

"That's the problem, you only have half of it." Bucky flinched holding up a hand slowly and shakily. "Can we stop please. I cant."

"I have some new designs for the arm..." Tony said with a frown and a smile on his face.

"You'll have to show me later."

"Sure will."

"Tony."

"Yup." He replied sipping at his hot drink, burning his tongue in the process.

"Thank you for helping us!"

Biting his tongue between his teeth, "No problem bud. Ow! That was hot."

"I know I am but what are you?"

"Genius billionaire playboy philanthropist."

Bucky grinned and nodded at the self proclaimed man.

"You can drink that you know."

"Yea sorry. How long are they going to be do you think?"

"I don't know. As long as it takes for them to fix him."

Bucky's shoulders lowered slightly in despair and he seemed to fold into himself a bit more.

"Hmmm, you know what I'm craving right now?"

"What?"

"Tacos, I have no idea why. Or banoffee pie. Or both."

"Interesting." He said sarcastically.

"I know."

...

The hours stretched out, each one feeling like an eternity. About 2 of these agonising lifetimes later Tony got up out of the chair and was just about to go and find out what was taking so long for them to get information when a scrub clad doctor moved out of the room, banging into Bucky's chair in the process.

The winter soldier jumped up and span around ready to face his attacker, Tony grabbed his shoulder as the man automatically went into a crouch. He stood up slowly, realising who the man was.

"What news?" Tony demanded.

"He's in a stable condition."

Tony went over to Bruce and shook him gently, with a slight murmur of drowsiness the scientist awoke looking a lot better then previously.

"The doc is here Bruce."

With this he pulled himself up out of the chair, and demanded to know all the rates and procedures that they had used.

Bucky interrupted without hesitation.

"Can I go and see him!"

"No, I would advise you to wait a bit longer." The doctor replied.

"Why? You said he was stable, so if he is then I can go and see him or he isn't and you are lying to us."

A few minutes later and Bucky was going into the spacious room where his friend led bloodied and bruised on the paper thin sheets of the medical bed. His eyes were closed and the only way Bucky could see that he was alive was due to the beeping of the machines and the steady rise and fall of his chest. Tony and Banner stayed outside with the doctor to continue to know how Steve was doing.

Bucky reached the bedside chair and sat down into it heavily, his eyes never once leaving Steve's face. He clasped his hand gently, felt how cold it was and placed his jacket over him.

He sat in silence for several minutes unsure of whether Steve could hear him, but his guilt began to grow.

"I'm so sorry Stevie. I never meant for this to happen. I should have stopped you or gone with you. Its all my fault!" Still grasping his friends hand he placed his head by the side of Steve's chest on the bed itself and waited for a long time for his friend to awake. Around an hour later, Steve awoke slowly eyes adjusting to the bright light of the room. He felt a slight pressure on his hand and turned to look, Bucky had began to doze off in that uncomfortable position. Squeezing slightly on his hand, Bucky woke up with a jump.

"I had them on the ropes."

"I know you did punk." Bucky replied wondering when these simple phrases had contained such deep meaning for them both. "I'm sorry Steve. I should have been there with you."

"No, don't apologise Buck. Never apologise." Steve replied coughing slightly his through dry and grating.

"I have to. Its all my fault." Bucky replied lowering his head in shame.

Rising up from the bed slightly, Steve looked his friend in the eye.

"It is not your fault! You didn't make me go out there, it was my choice and I would do it again a thousand different times!"

"It proves one thing though?"

"What's that?"

"I was right, you do love getting punched." Bucky smiled through his concern to his brother of sorts.

"Whatever jerk. Did Stark arrive? What happened to Banner?"

"They're both fine. They are outside. Tony arrived near the end, Banner or Hulk I should say found you and carried you to safety."

"Could you get them in here, I need to check." Steve worried.

"Of course punk."

Moving over to the double doors Bucky peered out, Bruce and Tony were both sat on the chairs beside the door, they looked up as Bucky came round.

"Steve wants to see you both, he's gonna be okay!" Bucky grinned a grin as wide as a chesshire cat.

"I'm going to be the first to say it. I told you so!" Tony grinned in return. They both simultaneously stood up and waited for Bucky to enter first before following him in. Bucky walked over to the chair once more and sat down in it. Steve had completely sat up, determined not to look weak in front of his friends and team mates.

"Hey Capsicle, gave us a bit of a scare there." Tony said his eyes gleaming.

"Well apologies. Thanks for coming."

"It was my fault it was the least I could do."

Steve scowled at the group of three.

"I swear to god, if one more person says it was there fault. I will have to kill you!"

"Okay okay, calm it frosty." Tony said hands held up. Bucky patted Steve's forearm gently while Bruce grinned a wide smile.

"How you doing Steve?" he asked.

"Bit sore but good. Sorry if you had to suit up Bruce."

"Its no problem, I had to anyway otherwise this fool would've tried to take them all on by himself."

"You have some good strength on you Bruce." Bucky interjected. "Not many people can hold me when I am trying to get away."

"No problem James."

"Thank you Bruce." Steve replied looking more exhausted with the amount of talking he was doing.

"So when do I get to go home?"

The three guys looked at one another unsure of the answer.

"Well the docs want to keep you under observation for the next week or so." Bruce said.

"I am not spending a week here. I have things to do."

"Like what?" Bucky answered sure of the answer that he wasn't going to give.

"Just stuff. Nothing important. Tony could you have me out of here before then?"

"Maybe, I'm not sure."

"If you can't I will just walk out of here."

"Oh no you wont punk. Even if I have to watch you 24/7."

"Buckyyyy." Steve whined, "That's not fair! You know I don't like hospitals, you need sleep as it is."

"Oh no don't make it like that. I know you don't but its the best place for you!"

"Well Tony has an entire floor devoted to a medical bay at Avenger tower..." He suggested. "And I'm sure Bruce wouldn't mind a vacation right now."

Tony laughed with Bruce,

"Inviting yourself in now are we?"

"You did say I could stay." Steve grinned at Tony.

"Of course you can but only if Brucie agrees with this."

"Bruce?" Steve asked hopefully.

"Tony I said don't call me that! Yes. I will come to the tower with you guys."

"Woohoo." Steve clenched both fists in success.

Bucky coughed to grab the smiling mans attention. "Someone else you care to persuade punk."

After a moment of thought Steve looked at Bucky with his puppy eyes, big sky blue and shimmering. Bucky couldn't look away.

"Please Bucky. I don't want to stay here any more. Dont make me." Steve said a tremble in his voice. "Buck, please."

Bucky's resolve faltered, "You're an idiot, you know?"

"Is that an agreement?"

He narrowed his eyes and nodded slightly, then smiled at Steve's wide grin.

"You love it really!" Steve said happily.

"You need to teach us how to do that!" Tony said mischievously.

"Some other time Stark."

...

It took barely an hour for the hospital to release Steve into Banner's care, probably due to the fact that the three avengers and overprotective bodyguard would have managed to smuggle themselves out either way. From between the grey storm clouds a beam of sunlight came down to earth, shining onto the small group of men below. They stepped into Stark's raven black limousine and sat down comfortably onto the silver grey upholstery, all facing each other.

"Well that went well." Bruce chuckled.

"Yea I guess it did. Thanks for that guys." Steve grinned and leant back slightly.

"Well I guess the cat's out of the bag." Tony said humourlessly.

"I understood that reference." Steve said tired.

"I know you did buddy. So back to the tower?"

"Yup, if that's okay Tony."

Tony rolled his eyes, "Of course it is Capsicle. It seems to be the safest place for you guys to be at the moment."

Noticing that Steve was involuntarily closing his eyes, the tone in the car lowered slightly to allow the weary man to sleep.

With hurried anxious thoughts running through Bucky's head, the others didn't notice his pained expression as false recognition flashed through his mind. *This is all my fault. I need to protect him. I have to go. He can't get hurt because of me again. He can't.* A single tear slid from his eye, but was immediately wiped away. Emotions never helped anything. He had a mission again, at long last. A mission of his choice. Something he had almost dreamt off, but now hated the reason for it. His mission was keeping Steve Rogers safe without him.

He had many things to sort out with the others, his new friends to make sure that they ensure Steve understood why he was doing this. Hydra would be coming. They would always keep coming for their asset.

...

"Steve either you let Bruce check you right now or I swear to Thor that I will tranquilise you with the new Hulk night night gun!"

"Tony I appreciate your offer and everything but that won't be necessary, I am perfectly fine and to be honest it's not your style." A wan smile showed that the man sat on the sofa truly thought he was above going to medics when it wasn't needed.

"You're right." The genius admitted, getting a shocked look from the soldier. "Its not my style but it is James'."

"You wouldn't!"

"Don't try me. You know he would do it as well if it helped."

"You guys are mean to me sometimes."

"We have to be Steve. You are too pig headed for your own good." They laughed briefly together and walked to the medical room. Tony turned around when he saw that they reached the room successfully and went to look for Bucky, who had been sat in his floor for almost the entire day since they had returned. As he knocked on the large soundproofed door, Tony heard a weak mumble of assent. Opening the door, he saw that Bucky was sat on his bed cross legged staring at the wall, shoulders hunched, deep in thought.

"Hey James, are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine Tony. Just thinking..."  
>"For an entire day?! Steve is worried, he doesn't say it but still."<p>

"What should I do? If I am here you are all in danger... but if I go it would break Steve's heart. I couldn't do that to him."

Tony took a deep breath, he had to handle this right. "James, what I think you should do is talk to Steve. I know I would prefer it if you stayed here, it's safer and there are more of us to protect you here. Steve would like it too, he needs to settle down. Since he came out of the ice, all he has been doing is running around after other people. It may just be that it's our turn to do the same for him. Whether by making new armour for him or just letting him relax more, but at the end of the day it is up to you. It's your call. But I ... we will help you with it. You don't have to be told what to do ever again, never forced to do anything against your will. You could be safe."

Bucky nodded slowly and resumed his trance; he had a lot to think about. Tony stared at the broken man with sadness in his eyes, wondering what he could do to get him to stay.

"Get Jarvis to call if you need anything. Anything at all!"

"Thank you Tony. For everything." Bucky answered grimly.

A/N:Thank you to all followers and reviwers, you are as awesome as Captain's Shield :)


End file.
